


Among The Rain

by Gunterlearnstofly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Balin, Elf Ori, Gen, One Shot, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Pre-Quest for Erebor, Young Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunterlearnstofly/pseuds/Gunterlearnstofly





	Among The Rain

Ori sobbed into his kneecaps as he sat in an snicket, he was cold, hungry and soaking wet through to his skin. He had been travelling to Mithlond with his older brothers: Dori and Nori when he had become distracted and had wondered away from them. And now he sat in the small shelter of the over hanging roofs, in a dwarven settlement with no way of knowing how to get back to them. It didn't bolster his confidence any when the residents of this place walked by him or ignored his pleas for assistance as if he was just a breathe of air in the wind, nothing. But now the streets were all but completely cleared as the puddles formed in the roads, merging into bigger puddles. Ori concluded to himself that he would either die from cold or be washed away by the rain and he doubted that anyone would ever find him. As he felt himself become more distressed at his situation and, to his shame he began to rock back and forth in between sobs; trying his best to calm himself down. He was a fifty-three year old elf and he was sobbing like a baby after it's mother breast what was wrong with him? He should be walking about looking, asserting himself to these dwarves? Yes, dwarves. And getting answers to his question, not sat there doing nothing but feeling sorry for himself. He managed to stop and look out into the road just as light bobbed along towards him. From what he could manage to pick out that the cloaked figure, it was an elderly male dwarf, if the white forked beard wasn't a big enough indication. He walking with a stick at hand but from what Ori could tell from his observations, the dwarf didn't need it's assistance as he walk with fine posture. Was it a fashion choice? But before he could contemplate the creature more, he caught Ori's eyes with sharp brown ones, causing the elf to bury his face into he knees, scared by the strangers presents. He presses his eyes shut tight as he hears the dwarf's footsteps came closer to him and even with his eyes close he could feel the light becoming brighter with each of the dwarf's steps. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt the creatures presence just in front of him, the footsteps coming to a halt and; the light no longer bobbed but stayed still as a concentrated beam.

Ori squirmed slightly as he felt something rest under his chin, bringing his face up into the open air and squinting through the bright light; he found the dwarf's face. He seamed to be studying Ori, his eyes searching for something, Ori didn't know what. "Now then who do we have here?" The dwarf asked, raising his lantern higher to see Ori better. His voice not raspy, harsh, a growl, a roar or commanding but to his surprise; the dwarf was soft spoken with what sounded like a mixture of curiosity and concern. Which allowed Ori to feel more confidence as he spoke up.

"O-Ori, sir." He squeaked, though more confident, this dwarf whoever he was was still a stranger. And by rights he shouldn't be talking to him at all, he thought to himself as he remembered Dori's lecture about stranger danger.

"Balin, at your service, lad." The dwarf replied, tilting Ori's head with his walking stick. "May I ask how old you may be, Ori?"

"Fifty-three, mister Balin, sir." Ori whimpered as the walking stick was removed from under his chin. He had to fight the urge to hide his face once more behind his knees and keep his gaze at eye level with the stranger.

"Fifty-three, you say?" Balin hummed to himself, lowering the lantern making it easier for Ori to see. "An awfully young age to be out here after danger and soaked to the bone. Where is your guardian, laddie?" Ori bit his lip, the grip around his folded knees tightening at the dwarf's question.

"I-I-I don't know, sir." Ori admitted, trying his best not visibly shake in the presence of the other creature as he became aware of how vulnerable he was alone, ... in the darkened night. 

"I see." Was all the dwarf said for a few moments as he seamed to be thinking about something then taking a step to the side, allowing Ori to see the road. Raising the stick in a straight line, parallel to his body the dwarf pointed to something in the distance. "Do you see the houses a few streets away, on the hill?"

"Erm, ... the ones with the red doors, sir?" Ori piped up, picking out the illuminated houses in the distance with the exception of a few they all seemed occupied.

"Aye, they're the ones lad." Balin confirmed with a nod, lowing his stick. "That's where I make my home, if you want you may join me at least for tonight. It is unwise to leave a child on the streets unattended, dwarf or otherwise. Especially, on dark nights such as these." Ori wasn't sure what to do. He had always been warned against strangers and especially entering their houses but on the other hand, he the dwarf was right. It was dangerous for him to stay out on the streets alone, in between getting pneumonia from the rain and cold that is. And this dwarf didn't seem to have any ill intentions towards him.

"If ... I would not be a burden, master Balin, sir?"


End file.
